Scorpion's Love
by Jane Catt
Summary: Milo's first night of love with his lover Marika and a part of their life together!


**Disclaimer: **_All the Saint Seiya and Saint Seiya:Lost Canvas characters doesn't belong to me, they belong to their own owners. I own all the other characters!_

**Author's note:**_ This short story belongs to the Universe of another fan fic that still isn't here called: "The girl of the Ice". So, I'll explain breifly, who's Marika: "She's 20 years old and belongs to a secret army of Athena no Saints: The Female no Gold Saints. She's the Queen of the Fire Kingdom (that is located on Death Queen Island) and is the Scorpio no Female Gold Saint! " I think this is enough, for more deatils, contact me, or wait for the "The girl of the Ice" to be posted her! Oh, I would like to thank to my beta: Miya-chan! That is also a character of this story!_

**Scorpion's love**

Milo carried her to the bedroom, where Marika hurried and took Milo's shirt exposing his well toned and muscular chest. Milo did the same and took Marika's shirt. He stopped kissing her to admire her breasts, still inside her bra. As he touched one of her breasts, she shivered making him smile and say:

- You don't like my touch?

- I do! You put my skin on fire!

His grin widened and he continued:

- Really? With just this small touch?

He repeated what he had done and she could only nod at his question. Then he said:

- I'm curious to know how you'll react when I do this...

Bending forward, until his face was levelled with her chest; he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, leaving her breasts free. Then, and surprising Marika, Milo took one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking and nibbling, making Marika arched her back in Milo's direction and letting a soft whimper escape from her lips as she grasped a handful of his hair and with the other hand she grasped his broad shoulder for support. Her reaction made Milo smile against her skin before he stopped what he was doing, got up and looked at her beautiful green eyes that by that time were filled with desire, passion and lust! He smiled once again before kissing her and taking her to the bed where he took their remaining clothes. As she was lying naked beneath him he started seeing another thing in her eyes: fear! Seeing this he stopped kissing her and said:

- Marika what's wrong? Did you change your mind? If it's that you can say it. I don't want to do anything you don't want to.

- It's not that Milo. It's...

- Tell me, what is it?

- I'm... It's my...first ...time.

At first he looked surprised at her reddened face, but slowly he started looking at her with loving eyes as he was thinking: "Lovely! She looks so lovely when she's embarrassed! Even more when she's totally naked beneath me!" Then his face got closer to hers, he kissed her lovingly on her lips and said:

- Don't worry my love. I promise I'll do my best to not hurt you.

She looked surprised at him and said:

- So you still... You are not repulsed by me?

- What? No! I've told you! I love you! I'll always desire you!

With tears in her eyes she hugged him and said:

- Thank you Milo! I love you too! And I'm not afraid. I trust you.

Hearing this he kissed her passionately and then he started to kiss and licking her neck. She was in the limit of sanity, Milo's tong and lips seemed like velvet in contact with her skin! She rests her hands in his broad shoulders and then started to slide them up and down his muscled chest. This time it was Milo that let escape a soft moan; after all, her touches in his skin were driving him insane with desire and lust! His body was reflecting that and Marika could feel it. Sensing a pressure inside her thigh she looked down and saw his erection near her core. Sensing that she was nervous again Milo looked at her, touched her face and said:

- Do you want to stop?

- No! Please continue. I'm just nervous.

He kissed her again and after some kissing, Milo started to position himself to her core and said:

- Can I?

- Yes.

To spare her from more pain he entered her in one hard stroke. Still pain filled her senses, but to smooth things up Milo embraced her and placed several kisses through her face. She started to move but Milo's strong arms didn't let her do much and he said:

- Don't move. Wait until the pain goes away.

- But...

- It's okay Marika.

- Thank you. The pain is gone now.

- Are you sure?

- I am.

- I'll go slowly.

She nodded and he started to slowly thrust into her, after a while Marika was gasping and saying:

- Milo! Faster! Harder!

He did as she asked and after a while as she was moaning with each of his thrusts and he realised that she was close, he reached down to the place where they were joined and started to rub his finger on her swallowed bud. This made her moan deeply and she pulled Milo's face down and kissed him passionately. Then her hand joined his between them as she started stroking his member. This made Milo moan and say:

- Marika! Oh my God!

Marika and Milo took their hands away and Milo started to thrust harder and harder until they both were falling from that blissful cliff and crying each other names. After that, Milo started slowing down but Marika said:

- Please Milo! Don't stop!

- I won't! You're so addictive! You feel so good, Marika! So tight! So wet! So perfect!

- Thank you!

He touched her face, kissed her, looked her in the eyes and said:

- I love you! I love you so much!

- I love you too Milo!

After a while they were again crying each other names. That time Milo stopped and still inside Marika, he embraced her and lay next to her. After a moment Milo said:

- Was I too rough?

Marika looked surprised at him and said:

- No! Milo you were very tender! Why are you saying that?

- Because I was afraid that I had hurt you in any way.

- You didn't. And thank you.

- For what?

- For thinking in my well being. Any other man wouldn't have minded if it was my first time or not. He wouldn't mind if he was hurting me or not. Any other man would only care about his own pleasure. But you didn't! You cared! And I love you so much! You are making me fall more for you every day, with everything you do!

Without knowing what else to do, Milo kissed Marika passionately and pulled her closer to his body. When the kiss ended he looked strait into her green eyes and saw that they were shinning with happiness and love. He caressed her face and thought "I never saw any stars that shine as beautifully as her eyes right now! I'm happy to know that I'm the one that makes her that happy!" Then he said:

- I love you so much! So much! I can't think living without you!

She kissed him and with a smile on her face she said:

- I never thought that the cruelest assassin of the Sanctuary would be so sweet!

He frowned and said:

- Only with you! I'm not sweet to anyone else!

- I know! And I'm happy to know that you're only mine!

- And I'm happy that you're only mine too!

As he was saying this he was touching in her long and curled purple hair. Then after he broke the connection between them, Marika suddenly turned away to face the window and sat up. Startled by her reaction Milo sat up, got closer to her, surrounded her waist with his arm and said:

- Marika, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?

- No you didn't. It's just that I remembered something that I wanted to ask you, but then this happened.

- What is it my love? You can ask me whatever you want.

- Everything?

- Yes, everything.

- So that means that I can ask if the rumour that says that you and Shaina are involved it's true?

This question shocked Milo, yes he had been involved with Shaina for a while but that was over even before the fight with Hades! Seeing that he was in silence for a while Marika turned her face to look at him and he saw the tears falling from her eyes. Seeing this and understanding that because of his silence she was assuming that this was true he widened his eyes, embraced her and said:

- It isn't true! I'm not involved with her anymore! It ended before the fight with Hades! Long before I met you!

- Really? So you aren't involved with her right now?

- Of course not! I love you! From now on I'm a one-woman man. Only with you! So please don't cry! It breaks my heart seeing that beautiful green eyes filled with sadness and tears!

This made Marika giggle and say:

- Alright. I promise that from now on the only tears you are going to see in my eyes were going to be of happiness or ecstasy.

He smiled and kissed her before lying on his back and dragging her with him. As they were laying and relaxing, Marika said:

- Milo can I make an intimate question?

- Sure.

- Was Shaina better than me in bed?

This question surprised Milo but he answered:

- Marika, it's different.

- I know that she was more experienced, but...

- It's not that. I said it's different because with her I had sex, with you I made love. It's different.

- I know. But you can know which one is better. And I want you to be honest.

- Well, you're hotter and... You look like you have fire in your body!

- Thank you! And her?

- She's a little cold. So if I had to say which of you are better I would say, without a doubt that you are!

Hearing this Marika kissed Milo passionately and surprising him, she grabbed his member and started to stroke it until it got hard, making Milo moan deeply! Acting by instinct, Milo got on top of Marika and started touching her core, making her moan and separate her legs further to give him more access to the place where she wanted him the most! Milo understood the hint and without warning thrust his fingers into her. This made Marika arched her back in Milo's direction. Then he took his fingers out of her and thrust his member into her. Marika's reaction was a small cry and then she said:

- Milo! Oh my God, Milo!

- I love when you say my name like this!

- Milo! Milo! Milo!

Milo smiled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Then after a moment they were in that blissful state, Marika was screaming Milo's name and he whispered in her ear:

- Marika! I love you so much!

After a moment they were both laying in each other arms and Milo had covered himself and Marika. Suddenly Milo said:

- Marika can I make a question about the Female no Gold Saints?

- Of course.

- You said that in the 18th century two Gold Saints met and fought beside two Female no Gold Saints, right?

- Yes. Why?

- Were they lovers?

- Well, I'm sure that two of them weren't, but the other two I don't know.

- Who were they?

- The two that I'm sure that weren't lovers were the Scorpio no Gold Saint...

- You mean Kardia?

- Yes, well, he had a twin sister that made part of the Female no Gold Saints; she was the Scorpio no female gold saint, Karida! They fought side by side many times until their death.

- Really? I didn't know that. And who were the other two?

- Aquarius no Dégel and Aquarius no female gold saint, Jane.

- Dégel? What type of relationship did they have?

- I don't know. Normally our mission is to know our ancestors, both female and male, but not even Marie knows about Jane. There isn't much information about her. The only two of us that can tell something are Dan Lee and Sherry-sama, but they won't tell us. When I was young I thought that Marie was lucky because she hadn't much thing to learn about her ancestors, when I had a lot. But to think that Dégel was responsible for her parents' death...

Seeing that Marika was becoming depressed, Milo kissed her shoulder and said:

- Sorry to make you talk about this.

- Don't be. So, any more questions?

- Just one. Why do some of you have regrets towards Athena?

Marika went serious and answered:

- Milo, if I answer this honestly you'll be angry with me.

- I won't! I promise!

- Very well. You know about the myth, which says that Athena sent all of the Female no Gold Saints to death, right?

- Right.

- Well, that wasn't the only time when Athena killed them.

- What do you mean?

- I mean that in the last holy war, Sasha, or Athena, was the responsible for every female no Gold Saint death! She killed Karida, Jane, Helween, Ralinea, Dakialyn, Asilyn, Maynka, Ramirka, Anne, Siran, Ellwena and Almyran! That was the biggest mass murder after the ages of myth where Athena was responsible! She only didn't killed Dan Lee because she went to China and lived there hidden for a while, and Sherry-sama that went to Jamir with the help of her sister and then stayed there until she found out that Sasha had died!

This answer surprised Milo. Then he found the courage to ask:

- Why would she do that?

- I don't know the exact reasons but there are rumours that tell that the Female no Gold Saints helped hide two babies, supposedly they were children of the Gold Saints and Athena wanted to eliminate them. But the Female no Gold Saints didn't allowed that and they fought against Athena to save the babies life! This caused their deaths!

- That's... I don't have words to describe how awful that is! I can't imagine... What about the babies?

- I don't know. Even so, this is only a rumour! The two people that can tell the true story are Dan Lee and Sherry-sama, but they don't talk about it. So to answer your first question, the Female no Gold Saints have regrets against Athena because of the things that Athena have done to us through the ages!

He hugged Marika and said:

- Thank you for telling me.

- You're welcome. Do you want to know anything else?

- Hum...only one thing.

- What is it?

- Can I sleep with you in my arms?

Marika smiled and said:

- Of course Milo.

Milo smiled, kissed her shoulder and then kissed her in the lips. After that they went to sleep.

In the next morning the first to awake was Milo. He looked at Marika's sleeping face and said in low voice:

- I love you so much, Marika! I would fight everything just to be by your side!

He caressed her face and a little after Marika woke up and found Milo staring at her. She smiled and said:

- Good morning...my dear!

- Good morning, my love!

They kissed and then Marika said:

- Can I go take a shower?

- Sure.

- Thank you.

She got up and when she saw that Milo was still lying in the bed, she said:

- You won't come?

He looked surprised at her and said:

- I can go with you?

- I'm expecting that!

Instantly Milo got up and followed Marika to the bathroom where they entered the bathtub. Milo closed the curtain while Marika opened the water. From outside the bathroom the cries and moans were the only thing that could be heard.

From that day forward Milo and Marika were officially together and the things that happened that night were repeated almost every night in the Scorpio Temple.

Some months later as they were lying in bed, Marika said:

- Milo I have something serious to talk with you.

- What is it, my love?

Marika hesitated for some time and then said:

- I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant!

Milo looked shocked and surprised at her, but after a while, he hugged and kissed Marika. Then he said:

- Oh, I love you so much! I... I... Are you sure of this?

- I am. I made the test this morning!

- Oh, God!

- Are you happy, Milo?

- Of course I'm happy! I'm going to be a father! We are going to have a baby! Our baby!

Seeing his stunned look, Marika couldn't help but giggle. He smiled at her and in their eyes it could be seen the love they felt for each other and for their unborn child. Milo caressed her face and said:

- Do you know that you make me the happiest man on Earth?

She smiled and said:

- You make me happiest woman in the universe!

He kissed her, touched her womb and said:

- A child! You are giving me a child! Our child!

He kissed her and then the two went to sleep.

Some months later Marika gave birth to a baby boy named Marik. Physically he was like Milo: blue eyes and blue hair. Milo was truly happy beside the woman he loved and with their son in his arms.

But then it came a day, which Milo called as one of the worst days of his live! The War God Ares came to the Sanctuary and kidnapped Marik when Milo wasn't in the temple and Marika was still in recovery from giving birth! When Milo returned to the temple, saw Marika wounded and found out that Marik had been kidnapped, he was in rage! He didn't care if Ares was a God or not! No one touched Marika or Marik! He picked her up, laid her in bed and started to look for her wounds. When he was going to pull up her night gown to see if she was injured in the abdomen, she cried like she was in pain and stopped him. Seeing her reaction, Milo asked:

- Marika what's wrong?

- Please Milo, don't…

He placed his hand on her stomach and asked:

- Did he hurt you here?

She shook her head and some stray tears fell from her eyes. He placed his hand near her breast and asked:

- Here?

Once again she shook her head and Milo asked:

- Marika, you have to tell me where…

- Lower!

Milo looked interrogatively at her and saw the shame in her eyes, leaving him more confused. She repeated what she had said, but this time she rubbed her thighs against each other. Slowly Milo understood what she meant and rage started to take over him again! He looked at her and said:

- Did he…?

- He tried! But I managed to stop him! Still, it hurts! I'm so sorry Milo! Please forgive me!

He embraced her and said with a smooth voice:

- You don't have to ask for forgiveness! It wasn't your fault! It's his! And I swear to you that I'll go track him down, kill him and bring our son back! I promise you! He's going to pay for making you suffer and for touching our son!

- Milo don't be reckless! He's a God! A very powerful God! Please be careful! Promise me!

He caressed her face and said:

- I promise you, my love! But tell me something, did he rape you?

Marika started to cry and said:

- I tried to stop him I swear! I managed to stop him after a while! Please don't hate me!

Milo embraced her and said:

- I would never hate you! I know that it's hard for to talk about this but I need to know if he…did he…

- You mean if he penetrated me?

- Yes.

- He didn't. But he touched me in ways that I didn't like! In ways that only you can touch me! I'm…

- Shhh. It's alright. I don't let him touch you again! I promise! Now, I'm going to let you with Jane and Camus and I'm going to get Marik!

- Please don't leave me! Please…

- Marika I won't take long!

He kissed her passionately, picked her up and took her to the Aquarius temple and left.

He appeared two hours later, with his Cloth drenched in blood and with his son in his arms. When she saw him, Marika ran towards him that placed Marik in her arms and said:

- I told you that I would bring him back.

- What about you? All this blood…

- It isn't mine.

- You mean…?

- Yes.

This surprised Marika that said:

- You killed him?

- I did. I promised you that I would make him pay. How are you?

- I'm fine. Now I'm fine. I have you and our son by my side, so I'm fine.

Milo kissed her, took her hand and they went back to the Scorpio temple. There Marika laid the baby in the crib; Milo took his Cloth, got near her, surrounded her waist with his arms and said:

- It still hurts?

She turned around, caressed his face and said:

- Only a little. But don't worry it will pass. Can I make a question?

- Sure.

- Even after this, do you still desire me? Or…

He didn't let her finish, he kissed her passionately and without hurting her, with one hand he caressed one of her breasts and with the other started to rub her core, making her moan. He stopped kissing her and said:

- I hope that this answer your question.

- It does.

After saying this she kissed him passionately.

Two years later, Milo and Marika had another child, this time it was a baby girl, Miya. Physically she was like Marika: green eyes and purple curled hair.

Until the rest of their lives, Milo and Marika lived happily together.

**The End**

**Jane Catt**


End file.
